User talk:Erex Malren
Stuff 2 By the way do you like my contributors pages and there is two thing I think you should do something about: #There are 3 neurotoxin page: Neuro Toxin, Neurotoxin, and Neuro Poison #How do you edit the new user main profile page??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) PS:Look at the welcome page now! Mod What do you think of the mod idea I gave you? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 06:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) online are you online and just ignoring my messages? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ignore so you are ''ignoring me! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Even though you are on different wiki, don't it normally say "You got a message from Battlefront wiki"? And I want my messages responded...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) MMmmm..................you online................."I find your lack of apperence...disturbing" 23:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC)...............................CCOLITB Okay... You must not be online...BTW, I got a new idea for the mod...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Um.... How to make a template page? I want to put a "Thank you for contributing" on the person that help my mod by giving me ideas, and I want to put it on their talk page...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Help!!!!!!! Can you help me with my template "Guard Rank " page? When I put it on my page, the box covered the whole page! Help!!!!!!! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I made a template look at my profile, there you will find it eventually...master...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you... help me with the guard rank yet?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 18:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Player 1 Did you like the story that I made up for my charactor, Player 1? Answer did you fix the problem with the Guard Rank? And how did you like the mod idea I gave you?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I mean in space The mod idea is for space, because if its over ground, the AIs will repeatedly run against to the hangar ray shield, doing nothing but running to nowhere. It happens on the Capital Strike Map. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaagh!!!! You still didn't fix the Rank!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's the problem? Put it on your profile and see!!! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) School Hey guys, I just want to tell you my school open on monday, so I won't be avalable during the afternoons, but do feel free to leave a message at my talk page, I will respond as soon as I can. Thanks! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Kingo and 501st stormie I thought you already got one? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Joke Hi Guys! Can you vote my jokes? :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RC I didn't know you where contributing to Republic Commando wiki too! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC)PS: Man they need alot of help getting the wiki attractive. Are you an admin there too? 501st Here you go. 'Kingofall42' Talk Blog . Edit: 501st Legion 501st Legion All done I think. 'Kingofall42' Talk Blog .. Thanks. I really needed to finish off the vehicles pages now. 'Kingofall42' Talk Blog .. Hey, chance! How do you change the wiki's icon skin? How the background skin? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Err... Can you do me a favor and shrink this image to 250x65px, no bigger, because I am now an admin for Rep. Commando wiki and I will put this on the icon thingy (not on the one on the address bar) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Never mind! It has been taken care of! Look at the republic commando wiki now! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:School look at Kingo's talk page and you will see some stupid new rules my school made. ? WTF is what, and no, I don't got facebook, but you could subsitute for me :) BTW, look at the new template pages I made: Template: Block, Block Warning, Sock Puppet, and Sock Puppet Warning! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No, no, no I know what WTF means, but my question is that you said "WTF is that?!" and I want to know what is the "That" you mentioned. And I will be 18 in two years. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) heh... someone cussed out at kingo? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) pedo? What's that, may I ask? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I will delete those messages so kingo won't know about them, and I promise I would never do anything like that ever in my life. Best I could do is complain. BTW, I will be right back. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Back. Here's how I got banned in wookeepedia: They have this section in this forum for asking anything to do with star wars, and one of the rules said "'This forum does not exist to cater to your lack of ability or desire to read.'" and, sure I saw that but I just asked "How much babies did a rancor give birth to in one litter?" and the Wook admin warn me about the rule because the answer can be found in the article (I didn't see it earlier). But here's retared part: Then I want to know more about Star War profanity so I put in: "I would like to know if there is more SW profanity other than Kark. If this shows up in an article, please notify me in my talk page and answer the question, thank you" it turn out there ''is an article on that, and dispite me saying notify it on my talk page, they put it in forum, and the same admin blocked me. So I decide to do a trick: Sock puppet. I unsign my username everytime I ask a question on the forum, so the block is unresponsive and it show up as "A Wikia Contributor" on resent activities. But somehow, another admin caught me for sock puppeting and put a block on my "unregistered" account and increase my block time by one month so my block ends on Sep. 10...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pedo So Pedophile is like a purvert? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) exactly! Like a purve! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:School Still level one, though so far good, but there is one problem. I don't know if I told you yet, but I am the only boy in science class...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I think I did that already, check. And I should add pedo as ther rule on the welcome message, BTW, what is the username of the pedo? I will report him on community central wiki. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Username Go to wookieepedia, type in "Template:USERNAME" and click view source, and copy and make the same template here. I can't do that because, as you know, I am blocked it wook.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Image Can you make an image of some kind into an icon on the address bar on my rep. commando wiki? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Guard the guard rank is still giving me problems...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC)